


Sleeping weasley

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Rarry, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love, harry-ron, ron weasley - Freeform, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry is trying to wake Ron from his sleep





	Sleeping weasley

Harry should have known it was a bad idea to wakening up a sleeping weasley.but he had to wake him up they were getting late for there quidditch training. 

Ron scoffed and demand why he was waken in a Sunday morning from his sleep

“That’s a fair.we have had practice all week” Ron pouted

“Um,I think you love kicking the ass of those Slytherins are even more important then your beauty sleep, don't you think?”

“True, but still sucks”

“You asked me to wake you before 8:00, it’s already 7:45 and you told me once you are awaken you need at least an hour to get ready?” Harry tried wake-up his sleeping boyfriend

“okay,but at least 10 min sleep more”Harry sighed in both relief and exasperation.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your sleep but we don't have any time.otherwise you want Ginny or Hermione to kick your ass.then you can sleep all you want.the whole team is waiting you bloody hell know we can't practice the game without the keeper.” now harry was full angry

Ron rolled his eyes. “I guess I don't have any choice then.”

“Thanks but no you don't have any"

"But can I have my morning kiss at least?”

“maybe if you wake up at 6:30 am for one month and don't keep me busy with you, I maybe can think.”

With saying that harry left the room with one shock weasley


End file.
